nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath
Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath is an action-adventure game developed and published by Oddworld Inhabitants for the Nintendo Switch. It was released on January 23, 2020. Gameplay The premise of Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath is that the player's character, called the Stranger, must capture wanted outlaws, dead or alive. The game utilizes both third and first-person perspectives. In third-person, the player controls Stranger when travelling long distances, platform jumping, rope climbing, and melee combat; and in first-person, ranged weapons are used. Enemies can be approached face-to-face, or by hiding out of enemy sight and luring foes from or toward the player. Once enemies are encountered, they can be killed or stunned; live captives earn the greater reward. Upon an attempted capture, Stranger is unable to perform other actions and thus is vulnerable. The player has two status bars: health and stamina. When damage is taken, the health bar drops; if it fully depletes, it will result in the death of Stranger. Stamina drops when the player performs actions like melee attacks or falls from a great height. While it refills itself over time, it can be used to shake off health-bar damage; thus healing the player, but draining the stamina more quickly. One of the game's main features is Stranger's crossbow, used in a first-person perspective, that uses live ammunition in the form of small fictional creatures as projectiles for differing effects. Live ammunition can be bought from the game's vendors or found throughout the game world. When acquired, two different kinds can be assigned to the crossbow at any given time: Stunkz to stun large groups of enemies, Thudslugs as cannonballs, Boombats as rockets, and Bees as small shots. The game incorporates many role-playing elements in the form of rewards spent on crossbow, ammunition, storage, and armour upgrades and other items such as binoculars and knuckle dusters. Plot The game begins with a bounty hunter, known only as the Stranger, catching various Outlaws to raise money for a mysterious operation. He travels through three towns inhabited by the bird-like Clakkerz; Gizzard Gulch, Buzzarton, and finally New Yolk City. Midway through, he hears that a tribe of amphibian creatures called Grubbs are tormented by a demon. Their tribe was formerly protected by a race of centaur-like creatures called the Steef, but these are extinct. When Stranger is about to leave Buzzarton, he discovers that the river near the town has been dried up by a dam, built by a person called Sekto; and it is revealed that Sekto is responsible for the extinction of the Steef, and has offered a bounty for the last survivors. Sekto believes that the Stranger knows where the Steef are hiding, and hires an outlaw named D. Caste Raider to interrogate him. During the interrogation, Raider discovers that the Stranger is a Steef. After this revelation, the Stranger escapes to the Grubbs' village. When the Stranger meets the Grubb leader, he discovers that Sekto is the demon that stole the water from the Grubbs (thus depriving them of fish, their main food source), and sent Wolvark soldiers to guard the river and destroy any Grubb settlements they find. The Stranger then confronts Sekto. When Sekto is defeated, the dam is destroyed, freeing the water. As Stranger inspects Sekto's body, Sekto is revealed to be an octopus-like creature called an Octigi, who parasitically controlled the tribe's previous Steef. Sekto is then seen swimming away in the newly freed Mongo River. Reception Category:First-person shooter games Category:Action-adventure games Category:2020 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Oddworld games